Mandeuk
Mandeuk (만득, Mandeug) was the heavy muscle for the loan sharks that were following Kyun Yoon. Appearance Mandeuk appeared to be a tall middle-aged man of African descent. He had thick dark hair, a slightly broader nose and an anchor beard that connected round to his thin moustache. Personality Mandeuk was a casual person who generally did what he was told by his contractors. However, he was still ruled by a good morality and tried to do the right things when push came to shove. When situations became tense, he remained cool and kept a level-head. Unlike many of the people that encounter Dongsoo Seon, Mandeuk was able to keep his head and not rise to his provocations or fall for his cunning words. History Mandeuk was a mercenary soldier in his country of origin.Chapter 72 Some time after quitting, he arrived in South Korea and began working for Gwangcheol Jeon. Plot After collecting money for Gwangcheol Jeon, Mandeuk helped put a nail in a wall, catching Manny's attention. At that, Manny hired Mandeuk's services.Chapter 63 A few days later, Mandeuk entered Sua Kim's hospital room when he heard screaming, asking if Manny was having a nightmare. Manny denied it and then asked Mandeuk for a favour: to follow Dongsoo Seon but remain unseen and not get caught. Mandeuk said he could do it and Manny complimented his bravery, asking if he was afraid of a serial killer. Mandeuk asked if Dongsoo was a serial killer and Manny replied that he would soon find out. The next day, Mandeuk rode to Dongsoo's apartments and started to plant a tracking device on to his car. However, Dongsoo suddenly came back and, after seeing Mandeuk's helmet, he flicked out a knife and looked under the cars to see if anyone was present.Chapter 67 Seeing no-one, Dongsoo got in his car and drove off. Mandeuk informed Manny of what he had seen before leaving himself.Chapter 68 Manny then told Mandeuk to follow Dongsoo. Doing as told, he observed as Dongsoo and Jin enacted their plan to ensnare Miss Ching.Chapter 70 In the evening, Mandeuk broke into Dongsoo's apartments and reported the strange things he had noticed about the place to Manny, most notably the fact that he had smelled faint traces of blood from one of the rooms. Later on, after Jin had been assessed by the police, Dongsoo discovered Mandeuk following him and called him out. Revealing he knew who Mandeuk was, Dongsoo asked why he was being followed and Mandeuk replied that he was a murderer and scum for harassing his son before finishing that he was there to clean up the scum. Dongsoo feigned ignorance before attempting to stab Mandeuk but the latter casually blocked the assault, surprising Dongsoo. He asked Mandeuk if it was the loan shark who put him up to this but Mandeuk told him that someone else held a grudge against him before adding that he would beat him. Dongsoo took another swipe at Mandeuk but he evades the attack and gives himself some room before assessing the situation. Noting Dongsoo's traits, Mandeuk gets serious and effortlessly slams Dongsoo on his back. Enquiring if he'd been defeated, Mandeuk readies to punch him in the face but, before the blow connects, Dongsoo smiles like a madman before bringing his face up to meet the punch, knocking him out and unnerving Mandeuk.Chapter 75Chapter 76 Some time on, Dongsoo woke up to find himself tied to a chair with Manny sitting opposite him. Manny grilled him with questions on whether he was a murderer and assaulted him to provoke an answer, getting Mandeuk to put him upright again whenever he fell. With Dongsoo feigning ignorance and spinning the accusations back at Manny by twisting his words, the latter refused to be provoked before stating something that elicited Dongsoo to say that Manny had to die.Chapter 79 Trying to get Dongsoo to confess to his murderous ways, Manny succumbed to his provocations when the former mentioned his dead parents. Slamming Dongsoo to the ground and choking him, Manny pulled out a knife and got ready to kill Dongsoo but Mandeuk stepped in and told him to stop. Dongsoo asked for the police to be called so he could pay for his crime and Mandeuk readied to do so, but with Dongsoo provoking Manny even more, the latter tearfully pleaded for Mandeuk to let him kill Dongsoo adding that he'd double his payment. Hearing this and laughing maniacally, Dongsoo then said he'd triple Mandeuk's payment.Chapter 80 Dongsoo then detailed why taking his offer was more beneficial and Mandeuk contemplated the decision before telling Manny that Dongsoo was right. However, Mandeuk said he would never set Dongsoo free and would call the police. While Mandeuk dialled the number, Dongsoo pushed Manny over the edge by confessing that he did kill his parents like it was nothing. In blind fury, Manny got ready to stab Dongsoo but Mandeuk quickly intercepted him. However, Manny ended up stabbing Mandeuk in the stomach instead, ranting that if he was getting paid he should shut up and do as he was told. Realising what he had done, Manny dropped the knife and started trembling in horror. Pouncing on the situation, Dongsoo told Manny how dire his situation looked for him but Mandeuk told him to stay calm.Chapter 81 With Manny trying to punch Dongsoo again, the latter pinned him down with his legs while Mandeuk observed the situation in his debilitated condition. Dongsoo then sarcastically asked if Mandeuk was okay, mentioning that people got right back up when stabbed in the movies. At that, Mandeuk started to rise to his feet but before he could, Dongsoo kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Manny tried to reach for the knife after seeing Mandeuk disabled but Dongsoo got there first before kicking Manny in the face and knocking him out too. With the two unconscious, Dongsoo freed himself and then nonchalantly stabbed both of them in the throat, killing them, before covering the place in oil and setting it ablaze.Chapter 83 Abilities Mandeuk was a physically powerful individual who possessed exceptional combat skill and experience, due to his time as a mercenary. Using his skills he was able to effortlessly overwhelm and subdue Dongsoo Seon. He was also noticeably strong, as shown when he pushed a nail into a wall using his bare strength, and quite enduring, being able to keep his composure and even stand up despite being stabbed in the stomach.Chapter 82 Mandeuk is sensitive to the smell of blood, due to his history, and was able to pick up on the faint smells of blood when he visited Dongsoo Seon's private apartments. Quotes *"I want to eat kimchi stew. Get me kimchi stew for dinner. Make sure you get me some beer, too."Chapter 67 Notes & Trivia * Mandeuk referred to himself in the third person and frequently misspelled words. This was due to him being a foreigner. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased